The Statue
by XxUndoubtedlyBrokenxX
Summary: Insomniac, strong ass chick moved to Japan. Father left her at young age, mother addicted to working. She became depressed she never wanted anyone to know, her wrists are clean but her thighs are littered with scars. Honey and Takashi find out all I'm gonna say. THIS IS MERELY A FANFIC I OWE THE CREDIT TO THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED OHSHC THANK YOU
1. Chapter 1

Hello this girl Kimi did not kinda have a dark past she lives a somewhat happy life she does curse though. Kimi means without equal she doesn't like that name though because she wanted to live a normal life with a name used often or something like that. Kimi calls herself Rei meaning soul or spirit since she is a fan of things like that. Kimi/Rei's mother let her express herself but did keep a close eye on her from time to time since her dad left. Kimi was open to talk to people when she was little even after her dad left but the way she started dressing caused people to avoid her and because of that she became a little anti-social. Kimi does cut but not because she's depressed, is what she tells herself. Kimi will go to the school soon. Now enough backstory for now that is. Here is a better taste of Kimi.

Family: Yuki Akiyama (Mom), Brian Akiyama(Dad left at age of 7), find out rest later on hopefully

Name: Kimi Akiyama

Nickname: Rei Akiyama

Likes: Horror, Music, Reading, Some sports, band merchandise, scissors, bands

Fear(s): Not living life to the fullest. (Used to have a fear of aphephobia)

Dislikes: Anything to loud, being touched without permission, Sleep

Facts: Doesn't wear much makeup just eyeliner to hide her bags under her eyes. Does have insomnia, Half american other half mexican, and her mom does not know she has insomnia since she always has the eyeliner on before she wakes up and it's very thick so you can't see, when she fights she ends it as quickly as possible while at the same time trying not to get touched.

Date Of Birth: October 31st

Age: 15

Looks: Has black hair with a patch dyed red covering her right eye her other eye is a very dark brown that she keeps put in the open. Is kinda pale but she doesn't exactly like bright places so yeah. Has a ring piercing on her nose on the right side and has a piercing also on the left side of her lip around the ending with a eyebrow piercing on her left eyebrow.

Talents: She does sing many different types of genres but mostly the music she like is what people consider screamo. Is strong and an expert with weapons and hand-to-hand combat.

Flaws: Kimi is very truthful so she tells the truth to many people so people don't exactly like her for that, she is clumsy at sometimes which is why in fighting she never does practice before hand because she will mess it up and uses those mistakes to earn an advantage, socially awkward since she has been used to not talking, her weak point is right behind her left ear if you hit her there she will literally faint.

So you decided to take a shot and read this fanfic story so am already going to say thank you for doing that. I will warn you I suck at grammar so if there are some people who can help me with that I would be very grateful. I am going to say this right now don't expect to update frequently or to write a lot but I will say I will try to write as much as I can but so far yeah don't expect too much from me. But once more thank you for reading this Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Settling In, New Friend

Traveling need I go on? I do not like going on planes mostly because I have to stay still for so long it's annoying. My Mother, Yuki, and I are going to live in Japan for a while don't get me wrong I love seeing new places but the way I dress makes tends to make people stay away so I don't believe I will make friends while staying here if I do I will burp rainbows.

My mom thinks this will be a wonderful experience though because I love watching anime. Yuki loves anime too we watch them together even though with awkward sexual scenes in them. Oh how rude I haven't introduced myself have I? Well you get to keep wondering about that because I am to lazy to bother myself with that. Right now me and Yuki are exiting the airport about to go to our new house.

***********Time Skip***********

We're here finally! I am so tired I can fall asleep anywhere sadly I can't my room is upstairs though so I will go to my room in my house to lie down. I am so tired I had to walk up stairs normally I am not this lazy but since I had to leave early to head to the airport then do all the things you do in airports they're making me very tired. Oh look heaven also known as my bed. I lie down then just stare at the ceiling waiting for day to come for me to be more energized nah I'll just take the pill later in the morning.

I see the sun peeking out in the horizon time to take the pill. I head to the kitchen with my headphones in listening to music while checking what there is to eat. Mom came down the stairs yawning and rubbing her eye she saw me looking through the fridge and taking out food to cook.

"Kimi, honey, what are you doin with that food?" Yuki asked, "I am going to make us breakfast while you are taking a shower and getting ready for your job," I replied. Yuki smiled shook her head and headed upstairs to take a shower while I turned on the stove and cracked the eggs while heating up the pan. I'm going to make eggs and bacon.

Done with the food I take a step back to look at my masterpiece and just in time to because I hear Yuki rushing down the stairs dressed in a suit while sitting herself down at the table she grabs some bacon and quickly eats her food and running around our new house saying she has lost her keys and purse even though they are at the front. "Uh mom," I say while walking towards the front of the house, "your keys and purse are right here." I say picking them up she quickly grabs them while running out of the house probably to hide her red face since they were hidden in plain site. I sigh and head to the room to get ready and explore the town.

Leaving the house I make sure to lock the door and head into town. I see a mall and thought why the hell not after all I could see new things. While walking aimlessly through the mall I see a girl trying to reach something from the top shelf but obviously she's too short to reach it I might be able to reach it but it might be better if I got someone taller I walk up to a tall random stranger and asked him if he could get it and he did handed it to me and walked away.

"Here you go miss," I said handing the object to here, "Oh thank you but you can have it after you needed it," "I actually didn't need it I just saw you struggling so I thought why not help," "Oh well then thank you . . ." "Akiyama Kimi but you can call me Rei" "Which one do you prefer?" "Rei miss uh…" "Haruhi names Haruhi Fujioka," "Nice to meet you Haruhi-sama I am as you already know Kimi Akiyama preferred to be called Rei." she smiled and walked up to the cashier bought whatever it was I think it was ramen and came back. "Are you new in town? I'm pretty sure I would remember seeing someone like yourself." She said "Wow I'm flattered, you're such a flirt" I joked and she deadpanned "Oh you have no idea" " What do you mean? I just said you are a flirt." I questioned confused, Haruhi merely asked if I knew what a host was. "Like a prostitute!" I exclaimed laughing, calming down I said "Okay, Okay now that I'm calm tell me what happened you don't exactly seem like the type of person to join that type of thing," I said and she smiled and soon she explained the story as we were walking around the mall about how she was forced to join the club and other things like that she is a pretty cool person to hang out with, and she doesn't mind me being silent all the time, at the end of the day we exchanged numbers and headed off home in a happy mood after all I got a new friend, I think. I sigh and head home it's turning dark and mom would want me home by now and she's probably home trying to cook I better head home quickly before she burns down the house.

"Mom really I was just thinking you were going to burn down the house I don't want that to actually come true!"I called out angrily she just looked at me with a sheepish expression and went back to trying to turn off the smoke detector. I sighed a cloud came out shaped like a mushroom? Mushroom sigh that's what I'll call it. Oh yeah Yuki almost burnt down the house I head off quickly towards the stove and turn it off before Yuki can do any more damage with it. "Mom we've been over this I cook the lunch I clean the house and you earn the money to pay for this house," I scold her while cleaning the pan she almost burnt, I turn my back on her for a second to rinse it off and she glomps me, as I stiffen I noticed she is anime crying saying she's sorry over and over again. I was finally able to pry her off of me by telling her I would cook her favorite food even though it's a breakfast food.

"Pancakes Pancakes Pancakes" Yuki chanted while slamming her fist on the table.

"Calm your tits they're here- hey!" I rubbed the spot she hit me while glaring at her as she was happily eating her pancakes blissfully unaware at the fact she hit me with her spoon and my death glare was aimed towards her.

"Mom I'll be in the room setting it up"

"Ok have fun mmm yummy pancakes by the way"

"Yeah yeah" I left her in the kitchen and headed upstairs to my room to set it up how I like it I shuffle through the bags looking for the razors oh yeah I had to get rid of them damn it I'll just go buy some tomorrow.

I hear a shower knob go off. Yuki must be taking a shower even so I grab my twin katanas and head down toward the living room to make sure no one broke in. There was no one unfortunately. What time is it? I check the clock the time is 11:04 it's late! Yuki will come in soon to see if I'm "asleep." I ran to the closet and dress in comfortable clothing and hop in bed acting like I was asleep. I hate lying and acting like this but I can't have her stress levels to reach new heights. The door opens and my mom comes inside I can hear her stopping at the side of my bed she leans over and kisses the side of my head before leaving my room and shutting the door with her. I turn over the bed and smile softly I enjoy it when she does that it's some of the only peace I get at night.

I enjoy the night greatly but when I am at a new environment I'm always tense waiting for someone to break in or bad stuff to happen. The nights very quiet and still I guess no break ins that's a great lift off my shoulders. After only one more hour before the sun starts to rise and only an idiot would break in then I should get started on breakfast after all I did say I will make Yuki's favorite pancakes. Even though she just had pancakes last night que my sweatdrop. I hear Yuki rushing down the stairs chanting pancakes again while sitting down but before I turn around I say, "You better be showered, dressed, and have your makeup on or you won't get any pancakes." soon I am greeted with the sound of footsteps running towards the showers and muttering. I smiled in reality I didn't care how she was dressed but I needed more time to make some pancakes since she eats a lot so I used the get ready excuse to buy myself more time.

"Rei is this okay to meet your standards?" Yuki asks sarcastically while giving a little twirl "Hmm no you'll have to do the entire thing over again." I said in a fake serious manner. Yuki rolled her eyes and sat down and started eating her pancakes and headed out for work. While she was at work I was going around the house cleaning it and putting things back in the place they should be and unwrapping boxes while doing other things. Finally I am done and do feel more at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Day with Haruhi

New day new beginning right? Well for me it's the same get up, get ready, and make breakfast. Not today though because after mom left I was just gonna hang around the house and play video games but Haruhi called me.

"Hello Rei-san I was wondering can we meet up later somewhere? I kind of mentioned you to my dad and he wants to meet you."

"Yeah sure where and when? Oh and don't tell me your dad is going to interrogate me once he sees me is he?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't and at the mall near the food court and at 3:00 o'clock"

"Gotcha meet you there." I hung up and check the time well got many hours to kill so what to do? My options are to watch a movie but I watched them all, to play video games, to read, or too get ready then prepare some food since I am not wasting money on the food there. I think I'll do the last one heading to the shower and started getting ready. Finished with the outfit just to put on some eyeliner. Done and done what time is it now? I checked the time and head out to the mall I can probably buy some stuff before officially heading to the mall. "Hey Haruhi," I called while walking towards her she is dressed very unlike her personality I am guessing it was her dad that made dress like that. Speaking of a father I see at least I think I do. It a man that looks a lot like a female and is circling me while staying close to Haruhi. Soon after a couple of awkward seconds later she/he smiled and introduced herself/himself as Ryoji Fujioka but likes to be called Ranka.

"Great name but are you a boy or transgender?" I asked bluntly while staring straight into her/his eyes her/his eyes brightened as if that's what she wanted to hear. How old am I oh right fifteen can I sue at that age? No well can call someone since Ranka is assaulting me with hugs. I looked at Haruhi pleadingly hoping she will pry her father off of me she just smiled and shook her head traitor. I am starting to see the colors of the rainbow Haruhi is purple Ranka is red and the rest are just the other colors. "Alright dad get off of Rei she looks blue." Haruhi said wait I'm turning blue? "I just can't help it Haruhi! She's just so cute!" Ranka said "Hello? You still didn't answer the question." I said while Ranka smiled and almost tackled me in another hug saying how cute I was luckily I was able to step out of the way while she/he face planted on the floor. Ranka got up and dusted herself/himself off acting like that never happened. "I am a male Rei though I am flattered that you thought of me as a female." Said Ranka while smiling at me I called him transgender and he's not but he takes that as a compliment normally if they were male or female they would take that as an insult but I have no idea what gender you are so why assume just ask never proved me wrong except for when the times they slapped me mostly girls. Good thing he didn't take offense to that though or else I would be slapped since he does act a lot like a girl. "Hey Rei-san where are we going to go now? By the way he has to go to work" Haruhi said, "Hmm how about my house? It's not that long of a walk from here" I said Haruhi shrugged and gave a small sure. I started walking hoping Haruhi would get the clue and follow me thankfully she did and walked silently behind me.

"Home sweet home." I called out dryly while opening the door for Haruhi to come in. Haruhi looked around the house and complimenting on how neat is was. I lead Haruhi up to my room and sat on the bed while watching her walk around the room and look around. "What's that?" Haruhi asked while gesturing to the cage "Oh that's my pet snake and her friend rat." I said while walking to the cage and lifting the cover and showing her my snake and rat that are at the moment cuddling with each other. "Aww how are my babies?" I cooed out to them while the rat, Mocha, stared at me and the snake,Ginger, left Mocha when she started heading towards me. Ginger wrapped herself around the skull I have in the cage. I happened to glance over at Haruhi and she was staring at them in amazement after all how often do you see a snake being bestfriends with a rat? "This is Mocha careful she likes climbing people." I warned Haruhi while handing her my rat.

Done with that I went to the cage to take out Ginger here comes the odd part though because I have to take out the skull in order for her to come out, he's wrapped all around it. Thankfully Ginger wants some attention since she easily unwrapped himself from the skull and happily hanged around my shoulders while staring at Haruhi. "You were right about your rat Rei he's trying to climb onto my hair." Haruhi stated while trying to get Mocha off of her hair and succeeding in doing so. A phone disturbed this peaceful moment by frightening Mocha and making her jump off of Haruhi and onto my clothing while climbing up to her protector Ginger.

Haruhi soon laughed while I started snickering. She picked up the phone after that and answered it. Moving it away from her ear I can hear screaming from here. "Haruhi! . . . Daddy was worried. . . Where are you?" Is what I can hear from where I am standing. Once Haruhi hung up I had to make a joke "Daddy? How many fathers do you have?" She just glared at me and deadpanned, "One just this idiot that called me claims himself as my father and my other friends as the family." "Okay okay I understand." I said while smirking at her. Haruhi scoffed and crossed her arms, but I am sure I can see a hint of a smile on her face that she's trying to hide.

Mocha popped her head out of Ginger's skin and looked at Haruhi again thinking if it is safe. Mocha soon decided it was and happily climbed on Haruhi again this time staying near her shoulders. The rest of the day was me and Haruhi either playing video games or hanging out with Mocha and Ginger. Haruhi's dad called and told her to head home so I gladly escorted her home making sure no one did anything. Walking back I thought about what I should make for dinner.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard a small whimper obviously of a female and sound of laughter of men the men sound drunk. I checked in the alley way and saw some guys cornering a girl and complimenting her. Tch these people disgust me the girl obviously saw me because she reached towards me begging me to help and the guys saw me to. Great there goes the element of surprise I thought while reaching my arm beside my head and grabbing the knife clipped onto the beginning of my shirt in the back I smiled at the guys saying while my hand still on the knife "Hey guys can't we all just get along?" as quick as I could I pulled out the pocket knife and ran towards the guys with such speed. The first guy was tall and well built but by the looks of it trys to wing it every fight and now that I am up close he does have scars from thinking recklessly my smile soon turned into a very amused smirk he was my first target the other two don't look very strong and showed a lot of signs of fear when I pulled out the knife but the first one smiled most likely looking for a challenge. I switched positions I was holding the knife and did a lot of X's on his arm reaching up to his shoulder the man let out a groan of pain and glared at me with a killer intent radiating off of him. "Aww did the big guy get a owie~" I teased in almost a sing song like voice while a started to smile feeling the adrenaline of the fight. "You cut me! You bitch!" the guy swore while running towards me blinded by fury. I can't help it my old habits are coming back I thought while smiling and dodging another punch.

As quick as I could I dropped my knife and uppercutted the guy slamming his jaw shut on his tongue as he was about to cuss me out again. Blood squirted from the tongue onto my clothes as the guy got knocked out. Time for the other two I thought while giving them one of my smiles but I didn't have to throw a punch because the ran as fast as they could out of there. The adrenaline is wearing off I thought as a felt tired but the girl is still there cowering in the corner. "Hey it's okay are you fine did they have enough time to you know rape you?" I asked not bothering to sugarcoat anything the girl shook her head and slowly got up her eyes are very dull and frightened she looked like a bunny that was about to be killed frozen in fear with wide putrefied eyes. "It's fine I am not injured," she said dully I am guessing she is in shock after all she almost got sexually assaulted. She walked out of the alley and slowly made her way home I am guessing. I headed home soon after but not before getting my pocket knife it's filthy I'll have to wash this but now what do I do? I can't exactly go out with my shirt stained with blood now can I? I take off my hoodie and tie it around my waist and slowly walked out of the alley encasing the knife. Some people gave me weird looks and avoided me like most people do slowly walking home I throw the hoodie in the laundry and head to the kitchen to wash off the blood of the pocket knife.

Now done with cleaning the knife I made a simple food it is steak with some fried vegetables. I ate my food and headed upstairs since Yuki would expect me to be in bed and sleeping by now. Changing into my pajamas I hop in bed and face the door while calming my entire body to feel relaxed and limb. Hearing the click of the door opening from down stairs and my mom's voice echoing through the house asking if anyone's home or where is dinner. Baka* it's in the fridge you should know that I thought smiling. I soon heard her cheer in satisfactory when she found her dinner in the fridge. Once done with her dinner I heard her come upstairs and check if I was 'asleep' and Yuki closed the door and headed to her bedroom to sleep. Hey I have school tomorrow I thought while turning over and staring at the ceiling. Hope it doesn't suck was my final thought as I lay there mindlessly staring at my ceiling not moving an inch.

 ***Baka is idiot in Japanese**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

School

Ever have one of those days where you wake up and know it's going to be a wonderful day? Today is not one of those days even though I am here early there are still students at the school the only good thing is that they didn't acknowledge me good thing I can blend into the shadows when I want to. Heading to class 1-A I introduce myself to my teacher and explain that I would not like it if she tries to introduce me to the class good thing she agreed but I can tell she was weirded out by the clothing I have and by the fact that she told me to sit in the back. Once seated I began to sketch what I feel even though my body is sore from the warm up I do every morning on school days. Checking the sketch I realise it is a picture of the guy that tried to rape the girl now that I have a clear description I should inform this to the authorities. This school is full of rich kids maybe one of them has a parent that owns a police force.

Freedom you can almost taste it I thought as I was about to leave but I got a tap on the shoulder from a hand a recognize very clearly.

"Hello Haruhi I forgot you went to this school." "Rei? You go here? I had no idea." 'It's fine I told the principal not to make a big deal and tell everyone that I am here." "That explains it" Haruhi said I noticed that two kids who looked identical where about turn the corner "Love talking to you Harui but got to go and please don't tell your friends about me I wanna keep a low profile," I said while turning around and walking away "See ya." I said while smirking and walked into the rose maze. This maze would be awesome in a horror movie I thought while smirking I came to a passage with a bench, a pond, and some statues there was a guy with red hair and was hunched over a bird.

"Mind if I join?" I asked making him jump and stare at me with a scowl on his face "Sure," he replied while scooting over. I cautiously walked towards him careful not to scare the bird. I sat down besides him and took out some of my lunch slowly while keeping eye contact with the bird. "It's injured." I stated as I looked over to him and to say the least he looked surprised "How did you know?" He asked and started feeding the bird again. "It's limping and looking around a lot when most animals are injured they are always aware of their surroundings to make sure they can trust us." I said while putting some food on the ground and started nudging it towards the bird. I happened to glance over at the guy and he was staring at me but as soon as I made eye contact he turned back to the bird. "You know if you keep your face that way it's going to stay like that." I said bluntly while staring at him. The guy looked a little shocked and mad at the same time "I was born with my face like this," he said "Really I just thought you were always pissed," I said while staring at the bird again seeing it eat the food I gave him. "Are you not scared?" He asked in a confused manner "Why would I be scared? I have no reason to be scared. Or do I?" I replied staring at him intently trying to read his body language for that to give me a hint on what he was feeling or thinking at the moment. "Shocked," I said, "you're shocked that I am not scared of you since I'm new huh? Judging as well from your body movement you're also relieved that I am not scared of you." "Kasanoda." The guy said from I can assume is his name. "Very nice to meet you Kasanoda-san but you might want to hide the bird the time for us to head back to our classes is about to ring and judging from this maze it takes a while for you to come out correct?" I ask smirking I get up and walk away.

Out of the maze at last I thought while I started heading to my class. Getting to my class I sit down in the class at the back or course and get out my art book. Since all the classes are in one room the only thing we have to do is get lunch and that's it. The bell rang and the students started piling in each one in a group of people each one ignoring my presence it's not that I care I want them to do that no troubles of getting to know people. Paying attention to the teacher I write down notes to get class participation in reality I've already learned everything I needed to know, well at least in this class.

Great all the attention in is on me I just had to snort. "Is there something you find amusing miss Akiyama?" The teacher asks while staring at me with a sweet smile on her face. "Yes in fact I found that you are teaching us a equation set for failure oh so very amusing," I replied snarkily, "Oh really? Why don't you come up and prove me wrong." She replied confidently. I had to put myself in this situation now the worst I can do is go up so I just replied by saying "How about you just do a problem with that equation and if the problem is wrong you will have to let us do whatever we want for the rest of the day," the teacher looked angry to say the least but I can tell that her pride will tell her to do it. She turned around and started writing a problem on the board and using the equation to solve the problem. The teacher froze and quickly started flipping through the notebook until she sulked into her seat and said "You have 20 minutes to talk or use your phone to other people," wonderful now I can draw but what should I draw? "Rei what are you doing?" Haruhi asked while tilting her head causing all the girls watching her to squeal. "Trying to draw something but I can't think of anything," I replied while staring out the window "by the way where are your prostitute friends?" I asked while looking around her to find them performing a twincest act. "Thank for letting me see that Haruhi but excuse me while I bleach my eyeballs," I said while getting up and walking out of the room to the restroom to wash my face. Thank god the twins didn't notice me talking to Haruhi they would not leave me alone if that happens.

Walking back to class I just so happened to detour to the main office to request I go to a higher level math class since the math classes were not even challenging at first the main office was shocked and refused but then I explained how it was not challenging enough for me they said they would give me a one year ahead if I can take the entrance requirements for the class 2A I agreed and asked if I was able to take it after school they also agreed and told me to meet a student in music room 3 that would give me the test to take. "Which student will give me the test so can know a name," I asked before I left and they said Kyoya Ootori. Walking back to class I notice the 20 minutes the teacher gave us are almost up speeding my pace to the classroom I was able to make it before the time came to an end. The end of the day was right now my favorite I already told Haruhi about going to music room 3 and she told me that's her prostitute club there is no way I am going to step in that club so I asked her to take Kyoya outside to take the test thankfully she agreed.

End of the day finally! Walking behind Haruhi to her club and waiting outside the door leaned against the other side of the wall.

 ***Haruhi P.O.V* (It's very short so deal)**

Walking in the host club I was able to dodge Tamaki and head towards Kyoya making the twins laugh and point at Tamaki sulking in his emo corner. "Kyoya the is a girl waiting outside," I informed as he stared at me with the signature glare through his glasses and nodded his head while getting up and walking out of the club. In the opened doors I see Rei leaned against the wall waiting.

 ***Rei's P.O.V***

While I was relaxing this boy came out with dark hair, glasses, in the uniform of course, and holding a black notebook. "Hello I am Ootori Kyoya and I will be giving you the test." He introduced himself I bowed as a sign of respect and asked "Where will I be taking the test?" He just gave me the papers and told me to give it to him when I am done and walked back in his club

I was done with the test a while ago but there is no way I am going back into that club, so I waited for a while but I have no idea when they close so for all I know I could be waiting there for hours. Texting Haruhi to come take my test she just responded that they were almost closing and that I could bring it in myself. Hiding behind a randomly placed pole I began to draw that is until I hear a bunch of squealing coming from the direction of the club I looked and all the girls were leaving while still squealing. Sighing I walked to the door and opened them to be greeted by a tall blonde saying they're closed and calling me princess? "Listen blondy I didn't come here for you." I said while glaring at him as he turned a pale color and faded into a corner of the room with a gloomy aura surrounding him. Ignoring the looks I got I walked up to Kyoya and handed him the papers and walked out without any second thought. Besides one I hope they don't start talking to me all the time.

Walking home I see my moms car parked and when walked in I see her by the couch watching T.V. We don't own an old Japanese fashioned home we have an American styled home instead of futons we have beds. Yuki was sleeping with the T.V. on and god knows what she is watching(It only showed static) thankfully she was able to heat the food I left for her.


	5. Chapter 5

AN

 **Hello guys! I want to thank you all for who ever reads this story! I apologize if it goes a bit fast pace for you, but this was or is Rei's personality. There are a lot more characters added, so please forgive me if they are a bit OOC. I tried my best, feel free to message me with any questions with the story or not. I don't mind :) The chapter is a bit short but I have longer ones in the future! Anyways I will stop rambling after this sentence at least. The show Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me at all, the characters I added in the story do so please no lawsuit I fan! Anyways thank you all!**

 **Chapter 4**

Another day of school another day I can waste playing video games but no I have to go to school. Walking towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast I think of what the results are going to be on the test.

Heading to school I was shocked to see so many limos. How spoiled are these kids? I thought while shaking my head and heading to the office to see the test results for my upgrade class. Unfortunately, they haven't graded it yet saying they were to busy.

Walking to class I happen to run into the Kyoya kid who was checking the test. "Ms. Akiyama-san I must say I did not expect you to score very high on the grade after all that was advanced math for the simple class of 2A," "Oh really? I wouldn't know since you haven't told me the grade." I replied in a very sassy manner as he smirked and pushed up his glasses. "Well an average honor math student tends to get at least a ninety percent but you however have scored a 100 percent quite the achievement if I do say so myself."

I should of never spoken to the teacher now because of that I have even more attention. So many people staring at me it's getting annoying. Glaring at the people who stared in whispered about me that was able to get them to at least shut up but the people will not stop staring. As the teacher introduced me I studied the faces of the students in my new class, 2-A. There is one empty seat surprisingly next to the leader of that prostitute club and another seat that's empty near the back of the class next to the window. What's better an annoying flirt or constant sun? I'll go with the annoying flirt since I can easily plug in earplugs and ignore him. ". . .you can now choose your seat." Oops I have just ignored the teacher oh well what's done is done heading to the seat behind the blonde dude I notice a lot of chicks glaring at me. Rolling my eyes and scoffing at that I sit down and start sketching a picture of an eye. The teacher then started explaining some random shit about math, I of course being a good student took notes.

Putting the bag over my shoulders and headed out of the class 2-A, that has just finished, since I was only able to get in advanced math not anything else. Sitting in the back I still got time before the class was officially going to start. Greeting Haruhi as she entered and giving her a polite smile as she walked toward me gaining glares from every other female in the class and the twins.

"Hey Rei how was your other math class Ms. Genius?" she asked

"Quite strange if I do say so myself all of this attention is **annoying**." I said the annoying part loudly since a lot of people were staring and whispering.

"That's what happens when you talk back to a teacher and move up a grade." Haruhi replied sassily in a joking sort of way. Turning my head sharply towards the door I can tell the idiotic twins are approaching the seat I was currently in, getting out of that seat and headed to mine I told Haruhi that the twins were coming as I went to my seat.

The teacher came in and started explaining the agenda for today while I took out my headphones and started listening to music. The twins stared at me as I ignored them and the teacher while at the same time I acted oblivious to the twins staring. After class the twins headed to the desk I was sitting in. "Well, well, well if it isn't the commoner," the twins stated while leaning over the desk to where I was sitting. "Well, well, well if it isn't the gay twins," I replied coldly "Why are you talking to me after all I have no business to be associated with you and if do that's the day I'm going to hell." I said while staring at them "Ouch Rei-chan I thought we had something." The twins said at the same time while putting a hand over their hearts in a mocking type of mannar. They looked at each other and smirked while saying "Kyoya-senpai wanted-" started Hikaru "Us to bring you to the club." Finished Kaoru pulling me out of my chair. Swiftly pulling my hand out of Kaoru's grasp I packed my bag.

"I refuse to go with you psychotic twins if Kyoya-senpai wishes to find me tell him I'll be in the maze." I stated and walked to the door ignoring the glares I was receiving by all of the fangirls who were overhearing our conversation.

"Tell me what good does it do to not head into the host club?" asked Kyoya stopping beside me, "Not getting harassed by the twins or the blonde blabbering idiot incase you have not read this about me I do not like being touched." I stated bluntly

"Interesting Ms. Akiyama-san. But as you have already known I do research on every student I meet," "Well that does not sound creepy/stalkerish at all." I stated boldly and sarcastically but Kyoya merely smirked not denying what I said and gave me information that I would be taking all of the same exact classes as them. "Cool." I replied while also saying that if we are done and started leaving. "Hold on a second, Akiyama-san," stated Kyoya as he walked in the same pace as me to the exit, "Our king is feeling quite well how should I put this dethroned since your arrival." Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses with his middle finger "I do believe you should head to the club and apologize to Tamaki

"Apologize my ass!" I snapped glaring at him. Kyoya-senpai merely smirked, "Now now Akiyama-san don't use such language here. You just need to apologize to Tamaki-san and be done with it." Kyoya stated while giving me an evil look. "Damn sadistic bastard!" I snarled at Kyoya while walking away heading to the music room. "Are you coming or not?" I questioned while not bothering to turn around knowing very well he is going to tag along to make sure I do it. "I win." I heard a quiet mutter as footsteps soon followed as the catched up to mine.

Sending Kyoya a pissed off look I walked into the club as silently as possible. Unfortunately the twins spotted me and wrapped their arms around my waist and shoulder and dragged me to the blonde idiot who is currently hosting a couple of guests telling a story. "It was horrible! I welcomed the commoner with open arms wand wanted to enjoy her beauty but she just rejected me what an awful woman!" The baka stated while crying dramatically as the girls he was hosting comforted him saying I was evil, worthless, not worth his time, and my personal favorite a bitch. I can feel my anger rising as my once fake smile turned into a scowl. Raising my hand preparing to punch the idiot. Someone grabbed my hand before I could. It was a very large hand. Looking up to the person who grabbed my hand I thrashed it out of his grip and glared at the dude. He was very tall with a well built frame. With very distinguished features. Stormy grey eyes and black messed up hair. Though he was handsome he still pissed me off.

Walking to Kyoya-senpai I hissed at him, "There is no absolute way in hell am I going to apologize to him," Walking out of the room I couldn't help but feel; someone was staring at me. Before I left I looked back at the club examining everyone. I met the gaze of the tall person. He just stared at me with a piercing gaze but a stoic mask kept him from showing his true emotions.

Heading home I made dinner for my mom and headed to my room to do my homework. Finished with my homework I made my own dinner and starting playing video games.

As mom got home I heard her grumbling about work. Heading downstairs I saw mom looking through the fridge for something to eat. "Check the top shelf in the back." I said while jumping onto the couch and turning on the T.V. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" question Yuki, "Shouldn't you be eating?" I questioned back while switching through channels idly. Yuki grabbed the control out of my hand and pointed to my bedroom, "Bed now." She said. Groaning I got up and headed for bed as my mom threw herself on the couch to watch T.V. How many days has it been since I slept? Three? Five? I don't know but I do have to sleep sometime. Grabbing the pills from my hiding place I went to the bathroom to take one.

Getting in bed I can feel my eyelids drooping. As I fought the urge to sleep but it was no use the darkness grabbed me like a python and dragged me down into a realm of nightmares.


End file.
